A play yard is a containment device often used for providing a partially enclosed space for a child. Typically, play yards include a rigid frame having upper and lower horizontal frame members joined by vertical frame members. A floor panel and sidewalls are usually defined in between the frame members along with an upper opening through which a child may be moved in and out of the play yard. The sidewalls and floor panel are often comprised of a fabric material disposed over the frame members. In addition, the frame members may be collapsible to allow for easier portability and storage of the play yard.
In many play yards, the sidewalls and floor panel of the play yard are formed from a non-removable fabric material design to collapse with the play yard frame. For example, the foldable play yard described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,437 includes side panels made from a flexible material and having laterally and vertically oriented sleeves connecting the side panels to a foldable play yard frame. The flexible side panels of the '437 patent, however, are not easily removable from the play yard after the play yard is assembled, thereby rending the panels difficult to wash or clean.
More recent play yards provide a removable fabric enclosure that may be secured to a play yard frame in order to form surrounding sidewalls. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,859,957 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,568,242 disclose play yards including a removable fabric enclosure having vertical posts positioned at corners of the enclosure. The vertical posts of the enclosure are configured to be inserted into vertical tubes disposed on a play yard frame, thereby permitting the enclosure to be removably secured to the play yard frame. However, enclosures having such posts can often be difficult to secure to a corresponding frame, easily damaged and rendered unusable, and damaging to machine washers.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved play yard having a removable, washable liner that is durable and easily secured to and removed from a play yard frame.